Half Blood
by LoveSomebody
Summary: [Post Coronation] Snow is faced with a decision picking between William and Eric. Eric has run off to figure his feelings, while William is pressuring Snow into a hurried marriage and to forget about Eric. Upon her thinking Snow has learned her father had another child, a half sister. (Rated M for later chapters and mild violence)


Tessara

Tessara boiled water early morning trying not to stir her family from slumber. The town was still quiet but she knew any minute the farmers would be getting up and ready to prepare for the day. She cut up vegetables and threw them into the pot making a stew for the morning. She sliced the potatoes into thick chunks making sure she cut off the sprouts. Throwing those into the pot, she hurried along and cut the healthier ends of celery and chucked them in.

Tessara bent over and grasped the bread out of the oven and stuck in onto the table. The heat radiated off of it and Tessara's mouth watered with the smell of the delicious bread. Her hands defrosted from the cold winter air that came into the peasant home style. She cut the bread carefully before it could get too cold and harden over, she heard coughs from the loft above Her brothers and sisters were awake, she grabbed the bowls and set them out and poured the soup in.

Her mother, Megara, came into the kitchen and stared at her eldest. The black sheep of the family, she didn't even have the red hair trait that her family came from. Her short black hair that she kept in a half up braid that hit her shoulders, the only thing she retained from her mother was her chocolate eyes. The mother's eyes swept over to a sack on the ground that had a small thing of water and a few individually wrapped foods.

"You are finally going?" Tessara nodded her mother stepped forward and grasped her hands. "Your father is dead, remember? Your home is here with us. ""Samuel is not my real father. I'm going to seek out my only bloodline left." Megara kissed her daughter's forehead and held her tightly for a long moment. "Then, I shall not keep you waiting. You shall go on this journey. We will be here and wait for you."

Tessara hugged her mother and grabbed her small bag. "Give them my kiss goodbye." She said looking at the small beds above at the loft. "I shall, they will know that their sister will be back." Tessara nodded and left silently out the door. She was on her journey to travel to the far off kingdom to find her sister, the queen.

Snow White

Snow

Snow sat at her throne with her trusty dwarves trying to lighten her mood. Anger was coursing through her veins. How could he do this a

"Snow, he's going off to clear his mind. A lot has happened in the past-""year" "you've been crowned queen." "Ravenna's burning," "Eric professing his love to you in the garden outside," Snow turned around with a shocked expression on her face. "How must you know about that?" Muir straightened himself up, "You must forget that I can see the future." Snow sighed and plopped back down on her throne.

"I do not understand why he must be so difficult with his feelings." "He has lost the love of his life and has fallen for a queen, nonetheless, one who holds great glory upon her head." "Well, can't you find out when he's coming back?" "Alas, it doesn't work like that, Your Highness; it has to act upon decision on the moment. Not last minute decisions, or at least important ones those kinds of decisions affect my premonitions."

"Well, what can you see now?" Snow said going down on her knees in front of the wise dwarf whose eyes stared through her. "I see nothing; nothing of importance is coming into light." Snow sighed and returned to her throne. The doors burst open and a very angry William barged in. "William, what do I owe you the honor?" She stood. William held his hand up as he strode down the aisle; he wore silver armor that shined majestically.

His hair was brought back, Snow walked down the steps and up to William. "William?" She asked, William came up to her and in one swift motion he caught her waist and crushed his lips to hers. She was frozen for a moment, feeling the hard grip of William's arms around her. Her eyes remained wide open seeing only William's closed ones. Finally, Snow got enough courage to shove him off of her. "Are you ill?" She shouted at him.

"I saw Eric leave earlier this morning. I wanted to kiss you for a long while, but I never had the chance since Eric never left your side." "He never left my side because he pledged his love for me." "Are you two betrothed?" Snow was silent for a moment and then shook her head. "That is my point, why wait for someone that keeps running off when you can marry me, a royal bloodline and we can push this whole Huntsman ordeal out of our lives."

"You make it sound like you control my life." William shook his head at the thought but he grasped her hands and put it to his chest. "I'm trying to say that I'm willing to give you a life without doubts, without you worrying that one day you'll wake up and be alone. I can guarantee that I'll be there when you wake up." "William, this all so fast pace; my head is spinning at the thought right now." "What is there to need to be thought? We grew up together, I helped save you, and we fought side by side to bring Ravenna's reign of terror down. If we marry, there is nothing that can stop us."

"'except a bunch of dwarves that are rootin' for the other guy." Gort retorted William gave them a withering look. His eyes turned to Snow, "Let me think about this William, I need to keep to my inner thoughts for right now." He nodded, "Take as long as you need, I will be right here." William kissed her softly on the lips before turning away and going down the aisle. Snow turned and faced the dwarves her mind was numb and she just couldn't think straight.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Muir replied with a sly grin on his face. "You should have proclaimed t_hat._" Snow sighed resting her hand on her face thinking hard. Uproar caused Snow to come out of the thoughts she tried to succumb to. "What now?" She growled, the doors opened and a girl came through. Her long black hair was behind her and she strode up to Snow, her eyes had determination in them. She admired it but that was before the girl brought out a dagger and quickened her pace.

Snow's eyes widened seeing the knights just come from outside. Snow quickly grasped a sword from her throne and unsheathed it. The girl stopped before she could get her eye poked out from the drawn sword. "Who enters my kingdom and unsheathes a weapon in front of me?" The girl put the blade down on the ground and slid it. "I meant no such harm onto a queen. It was a gift for you, and I, now, see that that was a wide of the mark thing to do." "Who are you and why have you wrecked havoc on my kingdom?" "My name is Tessara of Nordivom, my mother is Megara. I am a farmer peasant."

_Megara. _That sounded quite familiar to Snow. She had heard of that name a long while ago, but there was one thing that set her off about the girl. She removed her sword and gave it to Gort. Muir gasped and sat up straight and went to Tessara. He lifted her chin and let his hand touch her face. "Remain speaking." Snow ordered. "I have come for my sister who shares the same father I do," "and what father is this?" "King Magnus."

Snow looked to Muir who removed his hand from her forehead and backed away. "I am nothing special or of importance," started Tessara. "I just intended to meet my half sister, my father is King Magnus but I never knew it until now." Snow looked to the dwarves but only one spoke up, "She speaks the truth. She is your half sister, Snow."


End file.
